Terra
Terra is a former member of the Teen Titans, and the apprentice of the criminal mastermind Slade. Origin in the comics Tara Markov is the daught of the king of the country Markovia. A scientist named Dr. Helga Jace gave her and her brother Brion powers of Earthh manipulation. Her brother left and became the hero GeoForce. She later moved to the U.S. and became a mercanary. She was hired by Deathstroke to trick the Teen Titans into making her a member. Television History ''Teen Titans'' Personality Terra is quite insecure. She wishes to do good with her powers and her determination to gain control of them is evident, but her lack of existent control usually proves them to be a danger instead of a benefit, thus making her reluctant to use them. Before Terra became a Titan, this lack was very evident and surfaced through her weak control over her powers and emotions. She had tried to put up a front of confidence, but was actually extremely afraid of people finding out just how unstable she was. Among the Titans, she is closest to Beast Boy, whom can eat watermelons faster than her. He feels he knows the most about her and so is the most understanding towards her. At first, she gets along well with all the Titans except Raven. Later, Raven develops a respect for Terra. After her return, Terra seemed to command much more control over her incredible powers. However, it wasn't long before Terra betrayed the Teen Titans and joined forces with Slade. Terra will now obey every command of Slade. Terra started to attack the Teen Titans one by one and easily defeated them. But, the Teen Titans survived and got revenge on Terra, who ran to Slade for help, but Slade beats up Terra for failing him. Beast Boy and the others then arrived and Terra attacked Slade instead of them. When Terra killed Slade, the hideout started to crumble, Beast Boy convinced her to join the Teen Titans, but Terra stayed and sacrficed herself to stop the lava from crumbling. Terra is one of the perfect examples of a tragic villain, you can't help but sympathize with her. Powers & Abilities Terra has the superhuman ability to manipulate earth in any form, from solid rock to mud, which she uses with increasing skill (due to growing experience and tutelage with Slade) for numerous effects, both offensive and defensive in capabilities, such as flying through the air by riding on a boulder moved through her powers, hurling rocks of various sizes (even multiple rocks simultaneously) as projectiles at opponents to drive them back or outright crush them, form a gigantic stone fist out of many smaller rocks to attack an opponent, change earth from one state to another (such as shifting mud to a more solid version), and many other effects and in Aftershock - Part 1 she could make Earth-like creatures (all do she was guided by Slade). Terra also has the ability to tap into lava flows, as seen in Aftershock - Part 2. ''Teen Titans Go!'' Terra appeared as the main antagonist in the episodes "Terra-ized" and "Be Mine". In Terraized", she appeared as Beast Boy's "girlfriend", but was not even close to being fond with him. Terra only did it just to learn and use all of the Titan's secrets/weaknesses while working for her unknown boss. Unlike the original series, where her nature was hidden, Terra does this in a very obvious matter where only Beast Boy and Cyborg did not know about it. For her personality, Terra is not nice at all, though her abilities were the same. In the end, she almost got away with the intel after leaving Beast Boy, but was stopped by Raven, who banished her to another dimension. In "Be Mine", Terra had been stuck in another dimention for 6 months (which was where the Titans throw away their trash). On Valantine's Day, Beast Boy helped her escape by using a rope. Beast Boy was still into her, but Terra wanted revenge against the Teen Titans (especially him). While Beast Boy was in denial, Raven was able to show him surveliance of what Terra was doing and saying. At the dance, Terra attacked everyone and right when she was about to get Beast Boy, he sang her a love song, thinking that she had a good side inside herself. Terra was (briefly) touched, but was sent back to the other dimension by Raven; Beast Boy jumped in with her (though Terra didn't like him again). He ended up licking chili from her face. Gallery Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Elementals Category:Traitor Category:Apprentice Category:Henchmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Teenage Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Trickster Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Pawns Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Villainesses Category:In love villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Humans Category:Cowards Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Serial Killers Category:Saboteurs Category:Outright Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Double Agent Category:Insecure Villains Category:Siblings Category:Revived Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Scapegoat